I Hate everything about you why do i love you?
by Demented Whispers
Summary: Dean and Castiel were in a abusive relationship Cas left Dean last year, but what happens when they meet up again? Songfic to the song I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. Trust me the story is way better then the summary. Second fanfic so i don't know how well it turned out, just please read
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is second fan-fiction *dies*. This is also my first Destiel so, yeah. I didn't use a beta for this story (unless you count spell cheek as a beta. Lol) Enjoy!

I do not own Supernatual or the song I Hate Everything About You.

Warnings: slight non-graphic abuse and a small amount of cussing.

Every time we lay awake, after every HIT we take

I silently listened to the blood curdling screams advancing from Dean and Castiel's room. The sounds of hitting, screaming, hitting, screaming, repeated thru out most nights, now. It didn't used to be like this.

Every feeling that I get, but I still don't miss you yet.

Deans POV

Castiel left me last year, saying we fought to much, and I would always hit him. That motherfucker is out of his damn mind he would always hit me first, always.

Every room may kept awake by every sigh and scream we make, every feeling that I get but I still dont miss you yet.

Cas's POV

Dean. I left him a year ago today, he was a demented, treacherous, soul. Sinful, yet in my eyes, still a Saint. He would strike me and leave the reached inhuman marks on my body. Inhuman because the marks seem to of struck my heart as well, with immense grieving sorrow I left him to heal my marked heart. But who is to say I never hit Dean first.

Only when I stopped to think about it. I HATE everything about you! Why do I love you?

I hate him but I still cant fight the love I have for him.

When his beautiful green eyes look at me and merge with that of my bright blue my blood all but stops, my heart beats rapidly. A deep flame of cold lonesomeness is kindled to a forgotten bad memory.

Only when I stop to think about you I know, only when you stop to think about me, do you, know?

I HATE everything about you! Why do I love you? You Hate everything about me! Why do you love ME?

Dean's POV

"Cas!" I called, seeing Castiel for the first time in years when he turned to face me, I was shocked.

He looked 10 years older, but it has only been one long year.

He had scars and still healing bruises on him.

The innocence light had faded from his bright blue eyes.

"_you did this" _ Was my only thought.

"Dean," Castiel whispered my name.

I hate, you hate, I hate you love me!

"I hate everything about you! Why do I love you?" Dean and I whispered to each other at the same time, like a broken record those words we repeated until his beautiful deep voice blended perfectly with my rough gravely one, both voices chocked with tears.

Authors Note; what did you guys think? Review!


	2. some people never change

Authors note: Hey guys sorry it took me so long for this chapter but hear it it now! Thanks to, TheAwsomestPersonAlive for giving me the idea for this chapter, it really helped.

I don't own Supernatural, sadly.

Warning; some cussing and non-graphic abuse.

"_I hate everything about you! Why do I love you?"_

If I told you looking at Dean right now was hard, it would be the understatement of the year. He still had scars and bruises on his face and neck. He looked, older then 34. His green eyes no longer had the determined look to them. He looked tried, and hungry. In simple terms, he looked liked shit. But I don't look any better then him, so who am I to judge.

"Cas, what hell!?" Dean yelled. "You just up and left, didn't say a damn word. I was worried sick about you!"

"you were worried about me? What the fuck should you care about where I am or what I'm doing?" Castiel's vocie was steadily getting loud at each word.

"Because I DID care you were just to dumb to realize it! Maybe we did hit each other and yell but I still loved you. Your just an ass-hole fallen angel who dosen't know enough about human feelings to care about the way I felt, you bastard." Dean said to the stout man in front of him, tears forming in his eyes.

Castiel getting fed up with Dean did the only thing he knew how to do. In one fast fluid motion brought his right hand up and smacked Dean in the face.

Dean cried out in pain, (angels hit rather hard). Touching his swelling cheek, staring at Cas, not quite knowing what to say.

"Some people just never change, I guess." Dean remarked coldly to Cas.

As Dean stared to walk away Castiel was yelling how sorry he was, he didn't mean to. He know deep down Dean just didn't want to forgive him, but Cas knew we needed Dean to know how sorry he was, even if it took the rest of his life.

A/N what did you guys think? I know it is kind of short but ya know. Thanks to everyone who followed and all that stuff it means a lot!


End file.
